Sacrifice
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story. AU. J/B, E/A, R/Em, C/Es
1. preface

Preface

Some people chose to come into this life. Some don't have a choice. Me? I had a choice and I had to make it.

When one is left with a hard decision, she has to decide what's important.

But, when your choice has the potential to hurt your family, friends and people you love, then the decision becomes obvious, no matter how hard the choice.

Even if it means giving up your life, your everything for the sake of your family.

Basically, it leaves you with the question, how far will you go to protect your family? What would you give up, so that the people in your life could see another day?

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Life Before It All Started

_My life was relatively normal up until the incident. _

When school got out, I ran straight home. I was greeted at the door by my three-year-old brother. I scooped him into my arms and kissed his head.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" I said in a sweet voice.

"I eat mommy's candies," he said proudly, sticking out his tongue as though they were still there.

"No mommy's expensive, chocolate candy," I said in a scolding tone.

He nodded, his hair flopping over his eyes. He has the same curly brown hair as me and the same brown eyes. He was born when I was fourteen and sometimes I felt more like his mother then his sister.

"Come on, let's go tell mommy," I said. He burried his head in my hair and said, "No, let's not tell mommy. Mommy doesn't want to know," he cried.

"Okay, Mom! Chris has something to tell you," I said carrying him in and setting him on her lap. He blushed bright red.

"I ate your chocolates," he said.

"The ones I said 'do not touch'," my mom said to him.

I went up to my room and called my best friend, Kayla. We talked on the phone and giggled for about a half hour.

"Bella, Parker, dinner's ready," my mom called upstairs.

My mom was an incredible cook. She has worked in several restaurants and has many people who want her recipes for her foods for theire restaurants. The recipes she has have mostly been passed down from her parents.

Today, my did her homemade split pea soup. It takes two days to make but it's usually worth the wait.

Parker is my older brother, he's engaged and his girlfriend is currently pregnant with twins.

I went downstairs and ate with my family. When it was time for dessert my mom realzied there was no milk.

"I'll run down to the corner store to grab some," I said.

My mom agreed after some argument.

"Okay, but don't be to long," she said.

I ignored that feeling in my gutt that told me this was a bad idea.

_Little did I know, ignoring that feeling would be the biggest mistake of my life._

_**Set while Victoria is creating her army. Her army is being created for a different reason.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could hear the usual sounds of Seattle around me. Nothing. It didn't help the we lived in the most deserted part of Seattle. Where the rain that came almost every day was a "dramatic event". The convenient store was a half mile from our house and surrounded by warehouses and storage units. Don't get me wrong, its not the best area, crime rates are slightly high. But those crimes are usually just drug sales.

I went into the store and got some milk, candies and whatever else I thought my mom and brothers would appreciate.

Vinnie smiles at me and handed me an ice-cream bar. I grin and nod. He's known me since I was five. He always does that.

"So, Bella, hows your mom and the baby?" he asked, his Jersey accent clear.

I smiled and showed him a picture of my mom and brother. He laughed. The picture was of my, my mom and Chris at Christmas time.

I left the store in a good mind. However, I was side track when I heard screaming. The logical part of my mind was telling me to run, ignore it. But my heart told me, I'm probably the only one who could hear the girl's cries, therefore, I was the only one who could help.

So before my mind could think about how I wasn't armed and couldn't fight anyone off of anyone else, I ran towards it. My heart was pounding in my ears, my head was light and what I saw made the world stop. With fear.

There was a man, who was biting a girls neck.

Not biting... _drinking!_

I couldn't stop myself from screaming in shock.

My head spun and he turned to me and dropped the girl he was holding. She fell into a limp heap on the ground. Dead.

My head spun, my ears run and thoughts and sound seemed to echo. I tried to convince myself I was dreaming. Pleading myself to wake up and he came closer to me. His eyes were red, his teeth were white, like his skin. I could feel his could breath as he got closer.

I lifted my arm to push him away but before I made contact, he went flying across the room.

RILEY POV

I was feeding up so I could take on those pansy Cullens' tomorrow. The army fed up yesterday and Victoria seemed satisfied. She said if we could handle this we could handle anything. I heard a scream as I finished off a young girl.

There was a brown hear, brown eyed, sweet smelling girl standing petrified in front of me. _Dessert. _I thought to myself.

I approached her and before I knew it, I was flung into a wall, by the girl. She hadn't laid a finger on me but sent me flying across the room.

Telekinesis. Victoria would love this. She wouldn't be ready for the Cullen battle, but she would be ready for when it was over and she would make a brilliant addition. This would be my gift to Victoria.

"What are you?" she gasped, her breathing shakey.

"I am a vampire," I said, smiling at her like meat.

She gulped and stepped back. She wasn't trying her power again. The surprise on her face told me she didn't even know she had it.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

BELLA pov

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, feeling even more blood drain from my face.

"No," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to turn around. A cold, rock hard hand stopped me.

"I said I wasn't going to _kill_ you. But I am going to give you a choice. Option one, let me change you into a vampire, like me," he said, I cut him off and said, "Option two". Anyhting was better then becoming a blood drinking vampire until I heard option two.

"Option two involves you watching me kill your family and friends and letting you live. Starting with this cutie," he said pointing to my picture. I realized specifically my little brother.

"NO!" I gasped in horror.

"So, it's option one then," he said in a growl.

"You promise not to hurt them, to leave them alone," I said in a shaky voice.

He nodded. "You have my word," he said.

"Can I see them one last time?" I pleaded.

"As long as you don't tell them about this little _meeting. _I will pick you up in your room at one in the morning, if you aren't there, your family will die" he said pointing the door and pushing me out so quickly that I could barely stay on my feet.

I walked home to see my family for the last time. It took everything I had not to cry.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I bit back my tear through the night. I gave my brother my baby blanket for his twins and bathed and tucked Chris into bed.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, his mind oblivious and to young to understand what was happening or that he'd never see me again.

"I had to make a hard choice, but it's a good thing," _for you._ He smiled and said, "Take Mr. Bean. He's not my favorite anymore". Mr. Bean is his stuffed parrot. I normally would have said no, but I would need this to go through with this.

I took the parrot and kissed Chris's forehead. A tear escaped and fell on his head.

"I love you, so much. You are everything to me and I would do anything for you," I said, walking out.

I spent the rest of the evening with mom and Parker. They gave me funny looks all night but, I was too distracted to say anything.

Eventually it was too hard to be with them, I went to my room and threw Mr. Bean, my picture of my family and a picture of my friends.

He showed up at one, like promised.

"Are you ready?" he asked, though his tone clearly stated he wasn't asking.

I nodded and he roughly picked me up and jumped out my window. he ran at a speed I would have thought was impossible. He went to a warehouse and laid me on the ground.

I clutched Mr. Bean and my pictures with all I was worth.

"Will this hurt?" I asked.

He grinned evilly and said, "Oh yeah, more then anything you will ever experience".

I gulped, nervous nausea was now rolling through me.

He leaned in for a bite when I decided to stall.

"Who are you?" I screamed.

"My name is Riley Biers and I'll see you when you wake up," he said then biting me, sending me into a world of pain.

RPOV

I ran to find Victoria and my army. It was time to battle the Cullens'.

**after the battle and after the Volturi leave. EPOV  
**

Alice stood quietly holding Jasper her mind reeling. Then, she had a vision of a girl who was screaming in agony by herself. She was clearly turning into a vampire. I could also tell this was Riley's work and someone had to help her once she woke up.

I nodded at Alice once her plan flashed through her mind. She grabbed Jasper and we al ran towards Seattle, Jasper confussed and looking slightly nervous.

**Your opinion wanted. Should Bella have her control or not or maybe even somewhere in between. Just review and tell me what you think. Please, no flames.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four **EPOV**

We arrived in Seattle within five minutes. We could here the girls cries of pain before we steeped inside. She had brown hairs that was all over the place from her thrashing and screaming. Her face was now dead white and soaked from tears that were now slowly leaking down her eyes.

I scooped her into my arms, her human scent was weak right now but I could tell if it wasn't for the venom in her body, I wouldn't have the control to be this close to her without killing her.

We ran back to our house and set her on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, confused. But their questions would have to wait. Her heart had just sped out of control and her temperature had dropped below zero. She was waking up.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to deal with my little brother and writers block. And no one answered, Should Bella have her incredible self control or not and what gift should she have.**


End file.
